the other kind two: meet the wolf pack
by ariblack10
Summary: this is the sequel to the other kind this is not an all human story and it has a few major changes I did not like Bella so she is not the main charter in this story and I'm all for Leah and Sam this is what I think twilight should of been like you have to read the first one for it to make sense
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own this category only all my other charters that's not Edward, Paul, Jared, the wolf pack, embry or quill

* * *

Jared

my name is Jared hawk-mason and I was walking down the 5th avenue street because my car was stolen you see I was running out of gas for my car and had to pull in to a bar and I had to cross the street to get a tank of gas so I filled my car up and went to get something to eat in the bar the smell of alcohol was thick in the air I coughed four six minutes straight "Jared hawk" my old friend Dylan woods yelled "come sit with me" I went over there and sat down across from him and Seth mayflower "hi ya" I said using my redneck accent "how many times have you been hanging out with Paul mason brat" Seth asked "well they adopted me so I see him every day you wont believe how smart that boy is and he is very lucky he is 19 and cant go to collage till he is 21 I mean I'd be givin any thing to get out of school and I am not a brat" then Dylan was looking at me like I was crazy "okay well do you want a drink" Dylan asked as Seth left "um.. I don't want any alcohol how about some food" "yea" then after I ate I left and my car was gone so you see that is how I ended up walking Down the 5th avenue street a pair of headlights shined on me I felt frozen I couldn't there was a screech and a red BMW sports car hit me the guy jumped out instantly then told his buddy to back up I felt the bones in my legs brake the guy leaned down beside me "hey leo call 911 we need to get him to the hospital" then I saw Nate Goodman "Jared" Nate said then turned to the guy "officer Goodman I'll pay for the hospital bill I was not paying attention to where I was going" I felt the blackness taking over "Jared stay with me boy" Nate said then the guys buddy said "the ambulance is on its way" I heard sirens then I was lifted up onto a stretcher after that I gave in to the darkness to those people I probably looked like a bloody mess

* * *

Paul

I was sitting at home playing red dead redemption when mom runs into the room and say's "where's your dad Jared's been hit by a car" I jumped up not even bothering to turn my game off witch was not like me at all and went to the back window "dad we need to go to the hospital Jared was hit by a car" then we all got in the car when I ride with dad I'm not allowed to drive the car when we got to the hospital Jared was already awake I saw that both his legs were in a cast "hey" he said weakly

* * *

Jared

when I woke up Nate was sitting by the bed "hey kid, how do you feel and do you remember what happened?" "yes!, I remember I was hit by a freaking car and I feel like it to" my voice sounded weak "do mom, dad and Paul know are they coming?" I asked with a softer calm voice then Paul walked in "hey" I said "hey little jay how ya feeling'" once Nate left mom said "Jared how in the world did you get hit by a car" "well my car was stolen when I went into the restraint part of the bar" then I lowered my head and said "I forgot to lock it and left the keys in it" the next thing Paul said took my mind away "are you that much of a god damn fucken idoit that you would fucken forget to lock and leave the fucken damn keys in you god damned fucken car for crying aloud damn it are you that fucken stupid that you have no fucken sense Jared" the room was silence "Paul you did take you anger management pills today" mom said "NO, I'm going home I cant take one more fucken minute here" he spat before leaving "well that was a scene the nurse said you could go home in on Friday don't expect Paul to come tomorrow but don't worry he'll come around

* * *

Paul

"are you that much of a god damn fucken idoit that you would fucken forget to lock and leave the fucken damn keys in your god damn fucken car for crying out loud damn it Jared are you that fucken stupid that you have no fucken sense Jared hawk Mason" I said he was silent probably not expecting some thing like that from me "Paul did you take your anger management pills today

* * *

**A/n: so there you got it chapter one I need an idea should I make paul change into a werewolf or should I make him go home and cool off **


	2. paul is wolfanizen

**a/n: I don't own twilight **

* * *

last chapter

Paul

"are you that much of a god damn fucken idoit that you would fucken forget to lock and leave the fucken damn keys in your god damn fucken car for crying out loud damn it Jared are you that fucken stupid that you have no fucken sense Jared hawk Mason" I said he was silent probably not expecting some thing like that from me "Paul did you take your anger management pills today"

* * *

Paul

"NO, I did not now I am going home I can't take one more god damn fucken second here" I stomped out the door like a brat, my body felt like it was on fire, my hands were shaking heck my whole body was shaking, there was sweat all in my long black hair and my eye sight had become blurry. then I was in great pain the fire was getting hotter and hotter by the second and I was in more pain by the second I tripped in to the woods there was a painful simmer that went down my spine and there was an ear splitting howl '_wolves aren't native to L.A so what made that sound' _I thought my eyes were closed I opened them and I had a paw '_paw! paw! I got a paw how do I got a paw' _ that howl happened again It took me a minute to figure out I was making that sound_ ' calm down' _a voice in my head said _'how can I calm down I just changed in to a flippin' wolf now ya tell how I can calm down' _ okay I will admit that I freaked out _'don't worry it's normal at least you got me here to help you when I first change I had nobody to help me but you'll be alright my name is Sam Uley' 'so how do I change back' 'you have to imagine your human form and pull yourself inward but first lets go to my place your clothes were shredded' 'oh' _was all I could say I followed Sam who turned out to be a big black wolf to a little shack in the middle of a Clarence I saw a girl bring out two pairs of shorts and a towel I did as Sam told me to and even with that it took me three days to change back "your the third one to change" Sam said

* * *

Jared

when I got I went up to my room legs weren't broken thank god but I did have a sprain but I could walk on it if I went slow mom was crying in the den three days ago when Paul stormed out of the hospital he didn't come home they tracked him to three miles away from the hospital were the nurse Miley clams to of heard screams and he just seamed to of just disappeared in to then air there is a little trace in the Forrest it looks like he was on his hands and knee's like he was in pain then there was wolf paw prints this has happened before to one teenager his name was Sam Uley this happened to him three weeks ago he hasn't been seen since then and two weeks ago his girlfriend Leah Clearwater disappeared in the middle of the night at her house her parents saw it too they said the kidnapper was rusted tan skin tone and two nights after her disappearance her little brother disappeared the way Sam and Paul did his name was Seth and last night Edward disappeared /this is so wired/ I thought

* * *

paul

"paul now that it's been five weeks I think you can finally go home" Sam said I went to the bushes and tied my shorts to my ancel my shoulder was still a little soar from the tattoo I had to get to join the pack

* * *

**A/n: there you have it Paul has finally joined the wolf pack and if you review i'll put up another chapter **


	3. an note

**A/n**

**hey, guys I really would like you to review in all my stories I have only gotten four reviews and they are negative if your going to review don't be a hater it really ticks me off and for those people who said nasty things to my csi story it is my brother who wrote it and he is only four and thank you to olliebella for not being a hater **


	4. chapter 3 :bella

**An: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Jared

Mom and Dad were at the police station seeing if there was any luck on finding Paul when the door downstairs opened. "Hey, anyone home?" Paul called. "Paul!" I yelled. He ran up to my room skipping four steps at a time and ran into the door frame. "I swear, everything has shrunk" he said. "Nope, you just got bigger Paul, you're a freaking giant now!" "I know, Jared, I changed into a werewolf and those kidnappings that happened of Seth and Sam, they are werewolves too, and Edward Young is now Edward Cullen. He is a vampire so we are not friends anymore. If you ever see him, I want you to get out of there as fast as you can." He paused and I nodded. "And Leah was kidnapped by Sam. He can't be without her now. I am going to bed." We both laid down on my bed and went to sleep. When I woke up Paul was getting his bottom beat, then when he sat down, his head snapped up. I felt an intense heat come over me. I threw the blankets off of me. "Blood-sucker" Paul said. "Flea bag" a red-eyed girl said. "What is your name, leech" Paul said. "My name is Bella Swan, mutt." "And what do you want, mosquito?" "I want you dead. I am on a mission to destroy every werewolf until I get my daughter back, mongrel!" She lunged at him. He dogged and changed into a gray wolf. She grabbed my arm and threw me out the window. I started shaking very bad, and then suddenly, "J_ared I think you're a werewolf!"_ We saw a big rust colored wolf with a girl on it's back. "You!", Bella screeched, "Give me back my daughter!" The girl got off the wolf's back with a lighter in her hand and said, "Mother, you are over!", and set Bella on fire. She then turned to us. "Hey, my name is..."

* * *

**A/n: Yea, I know it's short. Can anyone guess who our half vampire girl is and who our rust colored werewolf is? Please put your answer in the review place. Thank you! **


End file.
